the_school_for_good_and_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Hester
Hester of Ravenswood is a major character in the The School For Good and Evil trilogy. She is a former student of The School for Evil and The School for Girls, with a quest assigned by Dean Dovey to find a new School Master. Background Hester's mother, The Candy Witch died when Hester was a young girl. Hester is seen to care and admire her mother, a picture of her outside the gingerbread house can be seen by Hester's bedside table. Before Sophie's arrival, we can assume that Hester was betting on being the top student and Class Captain, even standing up at the opening ceremony to ask how to become one. Her mother gave her her old potions kit, the one she uses to brew the love potion for Sophie. Appearance Hester is a Nevergirl with pale skin, long, black hair streaked red, black eyes, black lipstick, a ring in her nose and a terrifying tattoo of a buck-horned, red-skulled demon around her neck. She is also tall. Hester is said to resemble her mother. Personality Hester is claimed to be cool, charismatic and maturistic (unlike the School for Evil's current Dean), and has an aura of a leader. Throughout the series, Hester is seen full of a villain's knowledge, kind and protective. Despite of her deep teenage personality, she is also trustworthy, honest and caring, although she definitely did not show it, but reveals it later on (depends on the situation, whether or not she is supposed to be). The School for Good and Evil trilogy The School for Good and Evil SGE: A World Without Princes SGE: The Last Ever After Abilities Summoning Demon Tattoo: Hester has a demon tattoo on her neck, which can be summoned whenever and wherever she wanted to. This demon can detach itself from Hester and attack people at her command. There were a few signs that the demon is somehow a part of Hester's body. Sophie once, unintentionally, summoned evil-being creatures on Hester's demon, which caused her to feel hurt just like how her demon felt. Another is during the Trial by Tale when Hester attacked Tedros with her demon near the end, it appeared as if detaching the demon's body parts caused her agony. The reason is probably because the demon is also a tattoo (other than being a demon itself), and they are permanent. In the full-version of the Ever Never Roundtable, however, Hester mentioned her demon was not on her neck anymore, joining in the No Ball. This can also means that Hester cannot control her demon full-time, or probably because she was just having too much fun (she said her 3rd-year/4th-year No Ball was pretty intense). Standard Evil Spells: Hester once admitted that Sophie is just too strong to beat her, so they (Hester and Anadil) are willing to help her on anything she'd like to do. Hester even tried making a love spell for Sophie in order for her to achieve what she wanted to. Academics Studies Hester shows a satisfying academic result in her studies, with her brilliant talents and villainy knowledge. She was usually ranked "1", but she can also get a "2" (caused by Sophie) . Events Just like her studies, Hester is one step behind from Sophie in each event. The Trial by Tale was Sophie's when she "cheated" to win (claimed by Tedros), everyone admired her for this, including Hester. Track Hester took the Leader track as she was ranked top five in her group. She was never seen having a midrange or below 13 rank, as she may end up a Henchman or Mogrif. Relationships None Families Gertrude of Ravenbow (Mother, a.k.a The Witch in Hansel and Gretel): ' Hester barely mentions her mother since (according to Hester herself) her mother was naive when she used an oven to cook children instead of a grill, which would have avoided any complications. Then in the third book, Hester expresses more of her thoughts on her mother's death, after she, Agatha, Tedros, Anadil, Dot, and Hort, met old fairy tale characters, including Hansel and Gretel. When Hansel and Gretel shared how they managed to survive in the Woods alone, Agatha remembers that Hester's mother was the witch. She is surprised when Hester did not defend her mother as Hansel and Gretel insulted the witch. Hester told Agatha that Hansel and Gretel were two hungry kids in the Woods and her mother decided to kill them, only to make a fatal mistake and that revenge is the worst thing a villain can do. Friends '''Anadil of Bloodbrook: ' Anadil and Hester maintain a good friendship together. As roommates, they looked out for each other, maintaining a close relationship. 'Dot of Nottingham: ' Dot and Hester have a good friendship, but are not the same as Hester and Anadil's. The first book stated that Hester and Anadil kicked Dot out of her dorm room (that they shared), however in third book, Hester actually stood up for Dot showing that she cares about Dot, even if she does not show it. '''Agatha of Woods Beyond: Hester takes an immediate liking to Agatha in Book 1, prefering her company over Sophie's. Although she often lashes out at her, she and Agatha grow to be close friends throughout the series. In Books 2 and 3, Hester mentions how she (and Anadil) wanted Agatha in their coven, instead of Sophie or Dot. In the handbook, Hester is invited to Agatha and Tedros's wedding. Rivals/Neutral Sophie of Woods Beyond: Tedros of Camelot: Although they aren't totally friends, Hester warms up to Tedros in the third book despite saying he smells like spoiled prince. She is even invited to his wedding with Agatha. Beatrix of Jaunt Jollie: Reena of Pasha Dunes: Kiko of Neverland: Among The Fans Readers commented that Hester is cool, sporty, and is likely to be awesome. She is rather offensive, but her looks and her true personality made her popular among the fans. Some may disagree as they witnesses her cold attitude, but most fans agree that Hester is well-known. Trivia * The Ever Never Handbook reveals some secrets and guides to survive, and most of them are by Hester. Which also means that she is good at the school's secrets. * She, along with Anadil and Dot, has a "top secret" quest given by Dean Clarissa Dovey (School for Good's current Dean). Their quest is to find a new School Master in order to protect the Storian, as (including the three of them) Dean Clarissa knew that Dean Sophie will freak out and complain about their secret quest. * Lady Leonora Lesso, former Dean of Evil, left a quote that will always be in everyone's hearts (particularly Hester and Sophie): "True Evil means accepting Good as your equal." Category:Characters Category:Nevers Category:Females Category:Students